2005 productions
Production / Événements ]] ;ENT Saison 4 * 14 janvier - Première diffusion de * 21 janvier - Première diffusion de * 28 janvier - Première diffusion de * 4 février - Première diffusion de * 11 février - Première diffusion de * 18 février - Première diffusion de * 25 février - Première diffusion de * 15 avril - Première diffusion de * 22 avril - Première diffusion de * 29 avril - Première diffusion de * 6 mai - Première diffusion de * 13 mai - Première diffusion de et ---- * 10 avril - Première diffusion de "How William Shatner Changed the World" sur Discovery Channel, au Canada * "Star Trek: The Experience" se poursuit à Las Vegas * À partir du 2 janvier 2005, Jimmy commence la diffusion de VOY Saison 3 * 22 août - Première diffusion de "Star Trek: Voyager" sur les télévisions québécoises par Ztélé Naissances / Décès Marchandisage Romans TOS ;Pocket Books * 4 janvier - "The Eugenics War" #3: "To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh" de Greg Cox * Avril - "Errand of Fury" #1: "Seeds of Rage" de Kevin Ryan TNG ;Pocket Books * Février - "Engines of Destiny" de Gene DeWeese * 20 septembre - "Death in Winter" de Michael Jan Friedman DS9 ;Pocket Books * Janvier - "Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 2": "Trill: Unjoined" de Michael A. Martin, Andy Mangels et J. Noah Kym * Janvier - "Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 2": "Bajor: Fragments and Omens" de Michael A. Martin, Andy Mangels et J. Noah Kym * Janvier - "Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 3": "Ferenginar: Satisfaction not guaranteed" de David R. George III et Keith R.A. DeCandido * Janvier - "Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 3": "The Dominion: Olympus Descending" de David R. George III et Keith R.A. DeCandido * 26 avril - "Hollow Men" de Una McCormack VOY ;Pocket Books * 28 juin - "String Theory" #1: "Cohesion" de Jeffrey Lang * 25 octobre - "String Theory" #2: "Fusion" de Kirsten Beyer * Novembre - "Distant Shores" comprenant les 12 nouvelles suivantes: ** "Da Capo al Fine, Part 1 & Part II" de Heather Jarman ** "Command Code" de Robert Greenberger ** "Winds of Change" de Kim Sheard ** "Talent Night" de Jeffrey Lang ** "Letting Go" de Keith R.A. DeCandido ** "Closure" de James Swallow ** "The Secret Heart of Zolaluz" de Robert T. Jeschonek ** "Isabo's Shirt" de Kirsten Beyer ** "Brief Candle" de Christopher L. Bennett ** "Eighteen Minutes" de Terri Osborne ** "Or the Tiger" de Geoffrey Thorne ** "Bottomless" de Ilsa J. Bick Autres sagas ;Pocket Books * Mai - "Starfleet Corps of Engineers" #7 "Breakdowns", en e-roman comprenant les histoires suivantes: ** #25: "Home Fires" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore ** #26: "Age of Unreason" de Scott Ciencin ** #27: "Balance of Nature" de Heather Jarman ** #28: "Breakdowns" de Keith R.A. DeCandido * Septembre - "New Frontier" #9 - "Excalibur" #1: "Requiem", en e-roman de Peter David * Septembre - "New Frontier" #10 - "Excalibur" #2: "Renaissance", en e-roman de Peter David * Octobre - "New Frontier" #11 - "Excalibur" #3: "Restoration", en e-roman de Peter David * "IKS Gorkon" ("Klingon Empire") #3: "Enemy Territory" de Keith R.A. DeCandido * "Titan" #1: "Taking Wing" de Michael A. Martin et Andy Mangels * "Titan" #2: "The Red King" de Michael A. Martin et Andy Mangels * "Titan" #3: "Orion's Hounds" de Christopher L. Bennett * "Vanguard" #1: "Harbinger" de David Mack Comics ; Checker Books * Septembre - Réédition "Gold Key Comics" en "Key Collection, volume 4" comprenant: ** "The Perfect Dream" ** "Ice Journey" ** "The Mimicking Menace" ** "The Planet of No Return" ** "Death of a Star" ** "The Final Truth" ** "The Animal People" ** "The Choice" * Décembre - Réédition "Gold Key Comics" en "Key Collection, volume 5" comprenant: ** "The Psychocrystals" ** "A Bomb in Time" ** "One of Our Captains is Missing!" ** "Prophet of Peace" ** "Furlough to Fury" ** "The Evictors" ** "World Against Time" ** "The World Beneath the Waves" Autres publications * Mensuel "Star Trek Magazine" * Jouets Art Asylum, cartes Hallmark, jouets Johnny Lightning * Jeux: "Mirror Universe", "Worlds" * 1er févier - Publication de "From Sawdust to Stardust" chez Pocket Books Univers des fans * 15 avril - Lancement du wiki Memory Beta (initialement appelé "Non-Canon Star Trek Wiki") right|Memory Alpha * 6 mai - Lancement de Memory Alpha Suèdois * Septembre Lancement de Memory Alpha Esperanto * 31 octobre - Lancement de Memory Alpha Francophone * 30 novembre - Lancement de Memory Alpha Polonais thumb|uss saga * Retrouvez les fanfictions francophones sur uss saga.be * Publication de "Star Trek: Communicator" {| class="browser" |- | class="prev" | 2004 productions | class="topic" | Star Trek Chronologie de production Naissances - Décès | class="next" | 2006 productions cs:2005 (produkce) en:2005 (production) it:Produzioni del 2005 nl:2005 producties pt:Produções de 2005 Category:Chronologie de production